swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Rebel Assault Frigate is a unique addition to the Alliance Fleet due to its origins. Though they are hardly recognizable as such, these Alliance craft are heavily modified Imperial Dreadnaughts. Although it is common for the Alliance to modify and adapt Starships to it's own specifications, the Rebel Assault Frigate is set apart by the sheer amount of modification that it has seen. When the Alliance acquired a number of Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers, the initial excitement was replaced by apprehension. The crew requirements of the old warships were astronomical, especially considering the Alliance's limited pool of available crew. True, the ranks of The Rebel Alliance swelled with every new atrocity committed by the Empire, but this growth was neither fast nor specialized enough to generate several of the 16,000-member crews that Dreadnaughts ordinarily require. Something needed to be done in order to make use of the Dreadnaughts, which were badly needed if the Alliance was to have a chance of defeating the Empire. To begin with, huge amounts of the Dreadnaught's superstructure have been removed. Not only does this increase the engine capacity of the vessels, but the reduced mass of the ship greatly increases fuel efficiency. In order to improve the ship's maneuverability, two large solar fins were installed along the frigate's dorsal edge. Even with these adjustments, the crew complement of the frigate would still be too extreme. In order to reduce the number of crewmembers required to operate the frigate, automated systems, including large numbers of Droids, have been implemented throughout the design. These automated systems reduce the crew requirements of the vessel by nearly sixty percent. The Rebel Alliance has precious few of these ships in operation, mostly due to the expense of retrofitting captured or salvaged Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers. Those that have been put into service have performed exceptionally well, with no losses reported prior to the Battle of Endor. Though the extensive automation of the ship systems requires additional maintenance, the trade-off is well worth the extra work. Capabilities Compared to the Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser, the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I is slightly less resilient, but this is the only area in which the Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser exceeds the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I's capabilities. Due to its widespread modifications, the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I has augmented deflector shield capacity, a wider range of weaponry, increased speed, and greater maneuverability. Because much of the frigate's superstructure has been stripped, it lacks docking bays and landing platforms. To make up for this deficiency, Alliance techs have installed twenty umbilical docking fixtures along the ship's surface, six of which are large enough to accommodate a standard Alliance Space Transport. The remaining fourteen of these fixtures are better suited to docking Starfighters. Ships connected to these umbilical fixtures cannot be carried through Hyperspace, and can be seriously damaged if an attempt is made to do so. The only concession make by Rebel techs in regard to smaller ships is the inclusion of a modified Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle at the top of the frigate's superstructure. When properly docked, the Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle can accompany the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I into Hyperspace with no adverse effect. Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I Statistics (CL 16) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 52; +13 Armor Hit Points: 1,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 252 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Batteries (3) +11* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries (3) +11* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (3) +11* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +62 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 94, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -2, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 5,000 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 100 (Troops) Cargo: 7,500 Tons; Consumables: 1.5 Years; Carried Craft: 1 Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Light Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 2d10x5 Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Tactical Fire Rebel Assault Frigates put out large amounts of firepower that can make it difficult for attacking Starships to line up a clear shot. As a Standard Action, a Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. Enemy ships within that area take a -2 penalty on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships